Pipladdin
"Pipladdin" is Hart JuniorTHX's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin 1 (1992)". Cast: *Aladdin - Pip (Pip Ahoy!) *Jasmine - Alba (Pip Ahoy!) *Genie - P. King Duckling (P. King Duckling) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Scout (Scout and Friends) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (My Friend Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Dragon-Bot (Doc McStuffins) *Sheep Genie - Smith Sheep (Paboo & Mojies) *Old Man Genie - Ian (Paboo & Mojies) *Little Boy Genie - Leo (Paboo & Mojies) *Fat Man Genie - Tommy (Paboo & Mojies) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Mr. O'Dear (Rocka-Bye Island) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Yakidy Yak (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm) *Leopard Genie - Jumproping Jaguar (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm) *Goat Genie - Rocking Reindeer (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm) *Harem Genie - Elegant Elephant (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Whiny Walrus (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm) *Super-Spy Genie - Extrordinary Ox (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm) *Teacher Genie - Violet Vulture (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm) *Table Lamp Genie - Funny Fox (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm) *Bee Genie - Peep (Peep and the Big Wide World) *Submarine Genie - Fishtronaut (Fishtronaut) *Gigantic Genie - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Cheerleader Genies - Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (Teletubbies) *Jafar - Reinard (Bamse) *Old Man Jafar - Professor Quigley (LeapFrog) *Snake Jafar - Sea Monster Cedric (Sofia The First: The Floating Palace) *Genie Jafar - Beryudora (Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie) *Iago - Hopper (Pip Ahoy!; w/ Pasty as extra) *Abu - Alan (Pip Ahoy!) *Camel Abu - Colorful Camel (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm) *Horse Abu - High-Pitched Horse (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm) *Duck Abu - Peppermint (Grenadine and Peppermint) *Ostrich Abu - Olive (Olive the Ostrich) *Turtle Abu - Franklin (Franklin; TV series) *Car Abu - Roary (Roary the Racing Car) *Elephant Abu - Taj (Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets) *Toy Abu - R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Carpet - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sultan - Skipper (Pip Ahoy!) *Rajah - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Rajah as Cub - Baby Kion (The Lion Guard) *The Cave of Wonders - Muruchi (Return of Ultraman) *Razoul - Pirate Pythagoras (Numbers Ahoy) *Razoul's Guards - Pirate Pythagoras' Crews (Numbers Ahoy) *Peddler - Max (Scout and Friends) *Gazeem the Thief - Walter (Doki) *Woman at the Window - Widget (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mrs. Twitcher (Pip Ahoy!) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Wubb Girlz (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Madame Eclair (Pip Ahoy!) *Necklace Man and Woman - Uno and Jessie (Paboo & Mojies) *The Fat Ugly Lady - Princess (Danger Mouse) * Two Hungry Children - YaYa and Zouk (YaYa & Zouk) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Chomp and Chewbert (Scout and Friends: Adventures in Shapeville Park) *Prince Achmed - Mr. Websley (LeapFrog) *Omar the Mellon Seller - Hamlet (Gofrette) *Pot Seller - Quilty (Wildernuts) *Nut Seller - Sal (Astroblast) *Necklace Seller - Benny (Footy Pups) *Fish Seller - Skipper Seamus (Rocka-Bye Island) *Fire Eater - Zeek (Fishtronaut) *Boy wanting an apple - George Pig (Peppa Pig) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Le Quack (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *53 Purple Peacocks - Storks (Dumbo) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Bouncing Bear (Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Donkeys (Pinocchio) *Bears and Lions - Banjo Kazooie and Leo the Lion (1966) *Brass Bands - Clowns (Dumbo) *40 Fakirs - Five Riders *Cooks and Bakers - Care Bears Characters *Bird ‘that warble the key’ - Crows (Dumbo) *One of Flamingos - Frank (Paboo & Mojies) Scenes: #Pipladdin part 1 - "Agrabah Nights"/A Dark of Night #Pipladdin part 2 - Pip on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Pipladdin part 3 - Pip Fights with Prince Websley/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" #Pipladdin part 4 - Princess Alba's Dream #Pipladdin part 5 - Reinard and Skipper's Conversation/Alba Runs Away #Pipladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Reinard's Evil Plan #Pipladdin part 7 - Pip Arrested (Part 1) #Pipladdin part 8 - Pip Arrested (Part 2) #Pipladdin part 9 - Pip Escapes with a Mouse #Pipladdin part 10 - Muruchi of Wonders (Part 1) #Pipladdin part 11 - Muruchi of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) #Pipladdin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful P. King (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") #Pipladdin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful P. King (Part 2) #Pipladdin part 14 - Skipper Upbraids Reinard #Pipladdin part 15 - Pip's First Wish #Pipladdin part 16 - Reinard Makes his Move/"Prince Pip" #Pipladdin part 17 - Skipper Rides on Twilight Sparkle #Pipladdin part 18 - Pip Argues with P. King/Pip Goes to Alba #Pipladdin part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" #Pipladdin part 20 - Pip Almost Spills the Beans/Pip and Alba's Kiss #Pipladdin part 21 - Pip Gets Ambushed/P. King Saves Pip's Life #Pipladdin part 22 - Reinard Gets Exposed #Pipladdin part 23 - Pip's Depression/Hopper and Pasty Steals the Lamp #Pipladdin part 24 - Skipper's Announcement/P. King's New Master is Reinard #Pipladdin part 25 - Reinard's Dark Wishes #Pipladdin part 26 - "Prince Pip (Reprise)" #Pipladdin part 27 - The End of the Earth #Pipladdin part 28 - Pip vs. Reinard (Part 1) #Pipladdin part 29 - Pip vs. Reinard (Part 2) #Pipladdin part 30 - Pip vs. Reinard (Part 3) #Pipladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah #Pipladdin part 32 - End Credits Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured #Pip Ahoy! #P. King Duckling #Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm #My Friend Rabbit #Doc McStuffins #Paboo & Mojies #Rocka-Bye Island #Peep and the Big Wide World #Fishtronaut #Teletubbies #Bamse and the Thief City #Letter Factory #Talking Words Factory #Math Circus #Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper #Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory #Return of Ultraman #A Tad of Christmas Cheer #Sofia The First: The Floating Palace #Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie #Grenadine and Peppermint #Olive the Ostrich #Franklin (TV series) #Roary the Racing Car #Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #The Lion Guard #The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar #The Powerpuff Girls #Star Wars #Numbers Ahoy #Nature Cat #Wow Wow Wubbzy #Danger Mouse #YaYa & Zouk #Scout and Friends: Adventures in Shapeville Park #Dumbo #Gofrette #Wildernuts #Astroblast #Footy Pups #Peppa Pig #Courage the Cowardly Dog Trailer/Transcript: *Josh in the big wall/Transcript Trivia: *Pip Ahoy! are the first used in this spoof. *This is also the first movie-spoof to use Pip and Alba as couples. *This is also the first movie-spoof to use Pip as a main character. Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs about Pip Ahoy! Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Candidates for deletion